godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzillasaurus
|copyrighticon =Godzillasaurus01.gif |image =Godzillasaurus.jpg |caption =Godzillasaurus as he is seen in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |name = }} |species =Theropod |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Godzilla (Irradiated form) |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =None |created =Kazuki Omori, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shogo Tomiyama |portrayed = Wataru Fukuda |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |suits =ShodaiGojirazaur |roar = More Roars }} *''Do not confuse with Gojirasaurus, a real dinosaur''. Godzillasaurus (ゴジラザウルス , Gojirazaurusu) is a species of theropod dinosaur created by Toho Studios that first appeared in the 1991 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. The lone Godzillasaurus that appears in the Heisei series was mutated by an atomic bomb and became Godzilla. Appearance The Godzillasaurus is different from other theropods because its posture is more upright like a human, and it drags its tail on the ground, much like older Theropod reconstructions. At 12 meters in height, it is much larger than any other theropod species (probably due to its erect posture). It has a smaller head than a real theropod, and has a double-row of teeth, much like a shark. The Godzillasaurus species is also different from other theropod dinosaurs due to the fact that it contains a second, or "sacral", brain located in its hip to control lower body functions. As is shown in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Godzilla seem to be telepathic, as Baby Godzilla can contact his father. However, it is unknown if an unmutated Godzillasaurus would have this ability. History Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Evidently the Godzillasaurus lived out in Lagos island in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, and was attacked by soldiers during World War II. This was observed by Futurians that had traveled back in time in a bid to remove Godzilla from history. They transported the mortally wounded creature to the Bering Sea, believing that it would die. However, they are unaware that the Godzilla they had planned to erase was later mutated by a nuclear submarine crash. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 Another Godzillasaurus, Baby Godzilla, is found in Rodan's nest in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. This one seems to have been affected by nuclear energy as well, considering the fact that when it was not fully grown, it was far bigger than the seemingly adult Godzillasaurus. This is seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. This Godzilla can fire nuclear blasts, and appeared to have been a herbivore in his youth. However, in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, this Godzillasaurus is seen eating whales. Gallery Godzillasaurus.png Godzillasaurus Head.jpg Tn godzillasaurus.jpg Godzillasauus Head.jpg Godzillasaurus Small.jpg Godzillasaurus vs. US Marines.png|Godzillasaurus chases the US marines Godzillasaurus Again.jpg Godzillasaurus 0.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-01h16m36s107.png Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzillasaurus.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzillasaurus Roar In Other Languages *Spanish: Godzillasaurio *Russian: Годзиллазавр Trivia *An actual species of Dinosaur was named the Godzillasaurus, in homage to Godzilla himself. However, this "Godzillasaurus" looks nothing like the ones displayed in the movies. *Like many other monsters in the Heisei era, the Godzillasaurus' roar was "borrowed" from two other kaiju: Rodan (extremely slowed down, however), and Gamera (sped up) when he screams in agony. *The Godzillasaurus' scientific name is strictly unknown and unmentioned in the movie. Fans say that the possible family name for the species could be "Godzillasauridae" or "Gojirasauridae". *It is possible that Godzillasaurus is related to Therzinosaurus as it may be also a plant eater despite having sharp teeth (this is proven as of Baby Godzilla's diet). It is also possible that it is not a theropod at all and is instead a species of neo-prosauropod. This would explain its upright stance (some semi-bipedal prosauropods stood like this), its small head, its sacral brain and that it seems to be at least partially herbivorous. **However, in deleted scenes from Gojira, Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Godzilla and Godzilla Junior were seen eating meat (cows, the unmade monster Deutalios, and whales, respectively). This could be an indication that the diet of Godzillasaurus is omnivorous or even completely carnivorous (though this could be because of them being mutated and thus needing an appropriate change in their diets.). Poll Do you like Godzillasaurus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju